residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Resident Evil (remake)
Resident Evil z 2002 roku (oryginalny tytuł. Biohazard, znany także pod tytułami: Resident Evil REmake, Resident Evil REbirth) to remake kultowej gry "Resident Evil" z gatunku survival-horror, która w 1996 roku została wydana na platformę PlayStation. Gra z 2002 roku jest jej odnowioną wersją, głównie pod względem grafiki i muzyki. "Resident Evil Remake" wyszedł jako exclusive dla konsoli GameCube, dzięki porozumieniu firm Capcom (producent gry) i Nintendo (producent konsoli). Fabuła Fabuła gry przedstawia się tak samo jak w pierwowzorze, nie ma większych zmian prócz dialogów i ilości cut-scenek. Gra rozpoczyna się 24 lipca 1998 r., gdy zespół Alpha znalazł helikopter zespołu Bravo, ale nie było śladów ocalałych. Znaleziono tylko trupa Kevina Dooleya, pilota. Poszukując dalszych wskazówek, drużyna Alpha została zaatakowana przez okrutne psy, które zabiły jednego z członków zespołu, Josepha Frosta. Pilot helikoptera Alfa, Brad Vickers, spanikował i wystartował sam. Ścigany przez psy, zespół Alpha zmuszony był szukać schronienia w pobliskiej posiadłości wyglądającej na porzuconą. Z psami na zewnątrz posiadłości, czterech pozostałych członków zespołu Alpha (Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton i Jill Valentine) zostało uwięzionych. Po usłyszeniu strzałów Barry i Jill postanowili to sprawdzić. Po dojściu do jadalni Barry odkrył plamę ludzkiej krwi na podłodze przy kominku. Jill opuszcza pokój, aby kontynuować śledztwo, skąd pochodziło źródło strzału. Na podłodze odnalazła członka zespołu S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Kennetha J. Sullivana, z otwartą raną na szyi, z której mięso spożywał inny człowiek. Mężczyzna zauważył obecność Jill i odwrócił się, po ujawnieniu się dało się zauważyć, iż jest mocno zdeformowany. Jill wróciła do jadalni, aby ostrzec Barry'ego, który zastrzelił zbliżającego się zombie. Po odkryciu, że Chris i Wesker zniknęli, Barry podarował Jill wytrych, aby mogła sprawniej kontynuować śledztwo. Tymczasem Chris natrafił na swego drogiego przyjaciela z zespołu Bravo, Foresta Speyera. Początkowo wydawał się martwy, jednak ponownie obudził się jako zombie i ruszył w stronę Chrisa, zamierzając pożreć jego ciało. Chris zabił go, dając mu zaznać spokoju. Zostawiając ciało na zewnątrz, Chris otworzył drzwi do zachodniego skrzydła posiadłości, gdzie spotkał członka zespołu Bravo Richarda Aikena, którym z powodu ran opiekowała się kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako nowy rekrut zespołu, Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca poinformowała Chrisa o sytuacji — Richard został ugryziony przez jadowitego węża i potrzebuje antidotum, inaczej umrze z powodu toksyny. Nie chcąc, żeby kolejny przyjaciel umarł, Chris zobowiązał się i znaleźć antidotum na czas. Gdzie indziej Jill znalazła strzelbę w salonie, ale nie zdawała sobie sprawy, dopóki nie było za późno, że jej usunięcie spowodowało zapadnięcie się sufitu w pokoju. Na szczęście, Barry w ostatniej chwili pojawił się w pokoju, aby ją uratować. W barze na skrzydle wschodnim Jill znalazła fortepian; Odzyskując brakującą stronę nut, zagrała „sonatę księżycową". Dzięki temu otworzyła się tajna komora w pokoju, odkrywając historię człowieka uwięzionego przez „Pana Spencera". Następnie udała się na poddasze, gdzie skonfrontowała się z olbrzymim wężem, tym samym, który zaatakował Aiken'a. Przed pokonaniem go, wąż wymknął się przez otwór w ścianie. Pod małym cmentarzem, Chris umieścił cztery brakujące maski na ozdobach, wg instrukcji księgi „Book of Curse”, którą znalazł wcześniej. To uwolniło zombie karmazynowego koloru, który był o wiele potężniejszy niż inne zombie. Chris strzelał do mężczyzny, aż do momentu, kiedy upadł na ziemię, martwy. Kierując się na dziedziniec, przez radio Richarda dostaje niewyraźne ostrzeżenie od Weskera, o „potworze w łańcuchach". W międzyczasie Jill zbadała rezydencję dla pracowników na drugim końcu dziedzińca. Idąc obok pokoju 002, usłyszała Barry'ego rozmawiającego z nieznaną osobą. Barry, który tak naprawdę był powiadamiany przez kapitana Weskera o jego pozornej misji zniszczenia Zespołu S.T.A.R.S., był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Po tym, jak Wesker opuścił ukrytą drabinę, Jill weszła do pokoju, nabierając się na historie, że Barry rozmawiał z samym sobą. Ostatecznie zeszła do podziemnego pierścienia wodnego. Jill wytworzyła chemikalia V-JOLT przeciwko roślinie PLANT 42, zgodnie z instrukcjami. Kierując się do punktu 42, gdzie rośnie roślina, Jill była zaskoczona odkryciem, że potwór potrafi przetrwać truciznę, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy jej korzenie chwyciły ją i podniosły z ziemi. Na szczęście Barry kolejny raz ratuje Jill, wpadając z miotaczem ognia, zabijając roślinę raz na zawsze. Chris, wróciwszy z chatki Lisy, napotkał w posiadłości nowo wypuszczone Huntery α. Chris, rozglądając się po budynku, wszedł do biblioteki, gdzie został zaatakowany przez olbrzymiego węża i zabił go. Po wizycie w biurze Spencera usłyszał, jak Rebecca krzyczy na górze. Wybiegł w stronę salonu na piętrze, a tam powstrzymał kolejnego Huntera, który próbował ją zabić. Jill, eksplorując pajęczą jaskinię w podziemiach, odkryła rannego Enrico Marini siedzącego na podłodze. Ostrzegł ją, że w Jednostce S.T.A.R.S. jest zdrajca pracujący dla Umbrella. Zanim zdołał ujawnić, kim właściwie jest zdrajca, został zamordowany przez ukrywającego się napastnika. Opuszczając posiadłość przez jaskinie niedaleko Jill, Chris uzyskał dostęp do windy do dolnego systemu jaskini. Tam znów spotkał Lisę Trevor, Chris wykorzystał układ korytarzy w jaskini na swoją korzyść i uniknął bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Wspinając się po drabinie, znalazł się w domku, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Lisę, tam odnalazł pliki wyjaśniające jej smutną historię. Po powrocie do holu głównej posiadłości Chris dopasował dwie sześciokątne płytki do otworów za schodami, aby otworzyć bramę do podziemi. Kierując się na dół, natrafił na serię laboratoriów pod rezydencją. Jill, idąc tym samym szlakiem, ponownie wpadła na Barry'ego. Ten wyciągnął broń, celując w Jill, ale został przez nią rozbrojony. W tej samej chwili atakuje ich nie kto jak Lisa Trevor. Wraz z Barrym, Jill udało się otworzyć sarkofag, odsłaniając ciało matki Lisy — Jessici Trevor, widząc to, Lisa natychmiast rzuca się w czarną przestrzeń z rozpaczy. Zarówno Chris, jak i Jill dotarli do podziemnego kompleksu laboratoriów, tam kontynuowali śledztwo, wiedząc dobrze, że firma Umbrella Corporation jest mocno zaangażowana w te wydarzenia. Przeszukując dane, Chris ponownie spotkał się z Rebeccą, która od jakiegoś czasu próbowała go dogonić. Jill odkryła na zdjęciu podczas pokazu slajdów w pomieszczeniu z rzutnikiem, który członek zespołu był pracownikiem Umbrella — Albert Wesker. Wiedząc, kto jest zdrajcą, próbowała go odnaleźć na niższych poziomach i spotykała Barry'ego. Ten zabrał ją do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie powitał ją Wesker, który wyjaśnił, jak zmusił Barry'ego do współpracy, biorąc jego rodzinę jako zakładników, po czym zaprezentował jej kapsułę ze swoim dziełem: Tyrantem. Próbując aktywować kapsułę, wyjaśnił, że zaprogramował potwora, aby wybić resztę ocalałych członków S.T.A.R.S. Wesker jednak wycelował pistolet w jej stronę, mimo tego został on zastrzelony przez Barry'ego. Ten przepraszając Jill za kłopoty, które ją spowodował, nie zauważył, że Wesker dokończył proces aktywacji Tyranta. Stwór wybudził się ze snu i wyszedł z kapsuły, zmierzając prosto do Barry'ego, po drodze jednak zmienił cel i zaatakował Weskera. Po krótkiej walce Jill pokonała Tyranta, razem z Barrym oboje szybko opuścili pokój. Wkrótce potem spotkali się z Chrisem i Rebeccą (którzy zdali sobie sprawę, że Wesker ich zdradził), Rebecca zasugerowała, aby uaktywnić system samo destrukcji obiektu przed odejściem. Otrzymali kolejną wiadomość od Brada, który podkreśla, że zostało mu mało paliwa i wkrótce odlatuje, Chris, Jill i Barry wyszli na lądowisko na zewnątrz, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Wystrzelili flarę w powietrze jako sygnał, Brad podleciał helikopterem, aby ich zabrać, ale został powstrzymany przez Tyranta który nagle wyskoczył spod lądowiska. W międzyczasie Rebecca, po aktywowaniu autodestrukcji, skierowała się w stronę lądowiska, aby zobaczyć, jak Tyrant atakuje jej towarzyszy. Po krótkiej walce Brad zebrał się na odwagę, aby pomóc, i zrzucił na pole walki wyrzutnię rakiet. Korzystając z nowej broni wystrzeliwują rakietę w kierunku Tyranta i rozwalają potwora na kawałki. Po udanej walce Brad zabiera ocalałych bezpiecznie do Racoon City. Różnice i podobieństwa * W remake'u zachowano te same statyczne ujęcia kamer co w oryginale. * Ilość slotów w ekwipunku bohaterów został zachowany (Chris - 6; Jill - 8) * Remake zawiera przerobione utwory z pierwowzoru, jak również nowe kompozycje. * Rezydencja w remake'u została powiększona o kilka nowych pomieszczeń. * Wygląd zombie znacząco się od siebie różni, ponadto atakują na różne sposoby. * Większość zagadek z oryginału zostało zmienionych, niektóre natomiast pozostały bez zmian. * Do remake'u dodano narzędzia do samoobrony przez przeciwnikami, które nie zajmują slotu w głównym ekwipunku. * Remake zawiera dodatkowy tryb "Invisible Enemy" ("Niewidzialny przeciwnik"), którego po przejściu pojawia się specjalny list reżysera z gratulacjami. Postacie *'Chris Redfield' - grywalny bohater. W swoim scenariuszu jest głównym protagonistą, w scenariuszu Jill znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Chris został zaciągnięty do oddziału S.T.A.R.S. dzięki Barry'emu Burtonowi. *'Jill Valentine' - grywalna bohaterka. W swoim scenariuszu jest główną protagonistką, w scenariuszu Chrisa znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Będąc w S.T.A.R.S., Jill nie raz ocaliła życie swoim partnerom z grupy. *'Rebecca Chambers' - bohaterka występująca tylko w scenariuszu Chrisa. Jest bardzo młoda, znalazła się w grupie dzięki swojej znajomości medycyny i pierwszej pomocy. W przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru, nie jest tutaj grywalna bohaterką. *'Albert Wesker' - drugoplanowy bohater gry obydwu scenariuszy. Jest dowódcą oddziały Alpha, przez wielu agentów w grupie uważany za "zadziornego luzaka". *'Barry Burton' - drugoplanowy bohater scenariusza Jill. Dobry przyjaciel Chrisa, dzięki któremu ten wstąpił do oddziału. Kilka razy spotyka Jill, w tym kilka razy ratuje jej życie. *'Brad Vickers' - bohater, który przylatuje wraz z bohaterami do Lasów miasta Raccoon, ale ucieka gdy napadają na nich psy. Przez radio daje znać bohaterom, że wraz z helikopterem oczekuje na ocalonych ludzi. *'Joseph Frost' - jeden z byłych agentów oddziału Bravo. To on odkrywa zwłoki pilota w helikopterze zaginionego oddziału. Ginie pogryziony przez krwiożercze psy. *'Kenneth J. Sullivan' - czarnoskóry agent grupy Bravo. Zostaje zjedzony przez jednego z zombie, na początku gry. *'Enrico Marini' - dowódca oddziału Bravo. Zostaje przez obydwu bohaterów znaleziony w podziemnym labiryncie, lecz potem postrzelony i zabity przez nieznanego sprawcę. *'Richard Aiken' - jeden z agentów grupy S.T.A.R.S., który pracuje również w oddziale Bravo. W obydwu scenariuszach bohaterowie odnajdują go umierającego i, w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, w obydwu przeżywa. Głosy Scenariusz gry zawierał nowe i zmienione dialogi, ponadto głosu postaciom użyczyły inne osoby. *Joe Whyte - Chris Redfield / Richard Aiken *Heidi Anderson - Jill Valentine / Reporterka *Ed Smaron - Barry Burton / Kenneth J. Sullivan / Forest Speyer *Hope Levy - Rebecca Chambers / Głos Komputera *Peter Jessop - Albert Wesker *Adam Paul - Brad Vickers / Josef Frost *Daniel Hagen (jako Dan Hagen) - Enrico Marini *Chiaki Shirato - Głos Komputera Ciekawostki *Gra została 23 czerwca 2009 roku wydana jako jedna z trzech części w dodatku "Resident Evil Archives" na konsolę Wii. Pozostałe części to "Resident Evil 4" i "Resident Evil Zero". Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna Strona (Japońska). * Resident Evil HD Remaster Official Website * Resident Evil / biohazard HD REMASTER na Steam. Kategoria:Główne gry z serii Kategoria:Resident Evil